In an integrated development environment (IDE), a user commonly modifies one or more artifacts. Each artifact can comprise one of a set of artifacts for implementing a functional component. Frequently, it is desirable to recreate the various steps performed by the user in making the modification(s). In one approach, the steps are manually recreated. However, as the series of steps becomes longer, such an approach quickly becomes more difficult and error prone. In an alternative approach, a component is used to record and subsequently play back all the user actions (e.g., mouse clicks, menu selections, and/or the like) with the user interface. However, this approach requires that the IDE launch the user interface to properly recreate each step.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art to overcome one or more of the deficiencies indicated herein and/or one or more other deficiencies not expressly discussed herein.